The Hogwarts Champion, Ode to Cedric Diggory
by A Darker Shade of Yellow
Summary: An ode to our favorite Hufflepuff, please read and review, i'll love you forever if you do, really!


The Hogwarts Champion   
An Ode to Cedric Diggory   
by me, valerie:) 

a/n Not the best poem ever written, I think it's good, and long…   
disowner: JKR owns allHe was born in a time 

When darkness reigned supreme   
But he was born   
A boy of great nobility   
And dignity 

This beautiful blonde angel sent   
A child of grace and strength   
A parent's joy   
A House's pride   
Full of magic and beauty 

And come his eleventh summer   
An invitation did come for him   
To send him of to a school of magic   
Like his parents did before him 

And there he stood   
With the other first year   
Humble, yet proud   
For he would be great 

And when it came time   
For him to take on the Hat   
He was sorted without much delay   
It to the House   
Of Hufflepuff 

And there he did grow   
In virtue and in strength   
Learning the ways of the world   
In which he did live   
He did complain   
Nor attack   
When taunted by the Slytherins   
A child of virtue   
A child of joy   
He continued on with his work 

He was selected out of many   
To play of the yellow and black   
As the greatest flier   
The house had ever seen 

But even then   
He did not brag   
He picked up his broom   
And practiced long and hard   
Searching for the Golden Snitch   
Knowing that his practice   
Might one day be repaid 

This boy   
No longer a boy   
Yet not a man   
Was wise beyond his years   
Taught the gracious ways   
Of the Hufflepuff house 

And as the years did pass   
And he grew older   
And ever more wiser   
He was chosen   
To wear the sliver prefect's badge 

On the Quidditch field   
Were the battles between the houses   
Did take place   
He captained his team   
Against the great Lions of Red 

And in an instant   
These innocent games were disrupted   
By a swarm of dark beasts   
As the two Greats dived for a little bird   
But one managed to fall   
To the calls of the beasts   
But he did not see   
And caught the prize   
Defeated, by score, Gryffindor   
But this earthly angel did claim victory   
He saw what happened unjust   
And raced to aid his fallen enemy   
For enemy he was no longer   
The game had ended 

Though his father took to pride   
That his son had defeated   
The great Potter   
The Hufflepuff   
Did not claim it so 

Then come his final year   
At Hogwarts School   
Of Witchcraft and Wizardry   
A Tournament would take place 

Three students   
From three different schools   
Would compete   
Chosen by   
The Goblet 

From Drumstrang came   
Another seeker   
By the name of   
Victor Krum 

And from Beauxtues   
Came a girl   
With natural beauty   
Of that to rival any flower 

And then from Hogwarts   
Does our hero come   
That wise and great   
Hufflepuff 

But then something happens   
Quite unexpected   
As once more the flames go blue   
And another name appears   
Scrolled out   
Harry Potter   
While the rest of the schools   
Shouts and yells   
About how unjust this is   
The Hufflepuff does not mind 

It was an accident   
And that is that   
No more can be done   
So yet the games begin 

The first was to take place   
In the bleak November cold   
And stay unknown   
Until its time 

But all found out   
'Cept our hero   
Of what the task shall be 

So Harry, seeing what he could do   
Slit the bag of books   
And let the secret spill   
Of dragons and eggs 

And then came time   
For the first task   
He used his schooling wisely   
And created and diversion 

And as the dragon chased the dog   
He went for the golden egg   
But the judges favored others   
And he did not get the honor   
Of being number one 

Inside the egg   
Was riddle   
Screaming whenever opened   
But our hero took it   
Dunked it into the water   
And the answer was revealed 

Now, being of Hufflepuff   
As he was   
A good deed deserves another   
And so he told the other boy   
Of how to solve the egg's mystery 

The first task now completed   
And the second now known   
Another, unexpected task appeared   
A dance, a ball for Yuletide season 

The Belle of the Blue   
Caught his eye   
And heart in seconds time.   
It was her that he asked   
And 'yes' she answer. 

He was in love   
He was in the center   
Of the school adoration   
He was in the greatest part   
Of his life   
And it seemed as if this dream   
Would never end. 

An endless waltz   
Opening the ball   
With the three other   
Champions   
As the final two tasks   
Approached in time 

Now, underwater prisoners   
Must be freed   
In a minutes time 

From the surface he did dive   
And journeyed to the merfolk's city   
To free that angel he did dance with 

But once more   
He did not place in first   
For the Potter's courage   
It was his honor.   
But there is always the third trial 

And as time wore on   
The once beautiful quidditch field   
Did seem to change   
As bushes grew   
Where feet once took to the air   
And the last great maze   
Was created 

They filled it with challenges   
They filled it with curses   
And a single trophy at the center   
Gold in color and in status 

So the final race had begun   
On a glorious summer's day   
And through that maze   
Did the four champions run   
Falling to curses   
And two circling toward   
The center trophy 

Harry offered him a helping hand   
And he did the same   
Until the they saw it there   
Center reached 

But who should be the champion?   
Claim the glory   
For Hogwarts?   
They batted it back and forth   
Saying that the other deserved it   
Until the decision was made   
It would be a tie 

They grabbed the handles together   
And together did they journey   
To the Dark Lord's Lair   
In a graveyard   
Not far from the his   
Father's run down manor   
His red eyes lit up   
As he saw the two boys   
And with the raising of a wand   
The killing curse performed   
Left our hero   
Lifeless at the feet of a statue 

The other two dueled   
With wands as brothers   
Saved Harry's young life   
And those last lives lost   
To that yew wand   
And evil hand   
Were honored   
With a few words 

"Take my body back"   
Was the hero's simple request   
Fulfilled   
Harry made sure   
As he returned to the quidditch field   
One boy gone   
Taken by the Dark Lord 

A boy   
Yet wiser   
Then those of years more than him   
A Champion   
For Hogwarts   
And the house of the noble   
And virtuous   
Cedric Diggory   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
